We might be more than just best friends
by animerocksmysocks
Summary: KyoOC They say relationships grow. First friends, then best friends, and then boyfriend and girlfriend. Are Kyo and Kairi destined to follow the same fate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm starting a Kyo story as you can see! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket only my OC.

(Person):talking #action# thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OC Detail:

Name: Kairi Hiwatari

Age:In vacation and soon to start Junior year in high school, 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Violet

Personality: Spunky and tough. You like to joke around a lot but you're loyal and fun to hang around with. You have great fighting skills.

History:You have no family but you live with the Sohmas since you were 6, lucky for you Akito decided to let you stay with them instead of erase your memories. Your best friend is none other than Kyo Sohma, who you've also known since you were 6, the first Sohma you met. You found out their secret when a girl accidently hugged Kyo and he turned into cat, but for some reason when you hug the male Sohmas they don't transform but you don't have the curse. But your happy you get to hug them if you want to. You also know of Kyo's other form but you're fine with it. Lucky Kyo doesn't go to school and this is your last day of vacation.

You and Kyo were walking around town hanging out since you won't be able to hang out as much when you go back to school.

(Kairi):Hey Kyo-kyo?

(Kyo): Don't call me that!

(Kairi): Fine. Can we go eat?

(Kyo): Anywhere as long as there's no leeks.

(Kairi): Yeah, yeah. I know.

You and Kyo got to a small restraunt. You looked at the menus and decided what you wanted.

(Kyo): So what do you want?

(Kairi): I'm good with some rice cakes.

(Kyo): Yeah me too.

You saw the waitress and it was one of those conceited preppy sluts at your school. Her name was Sariah and she hated you because you weren't those girly-girl types but the good thing is you hate her too and she hit on any hot guy.

(Sariah): Well, if isn't Kairi Hiwatari.

You ignored her.

(Sariah): And who is this hot guy with you?

You looked towards Kyo and he seemed to get annoyed. You smiled at his action.

(Sariah): Now since I commented you. You comment me.

(Kairi): Same old Sariah

Kyo smirked at Sariah.

(Kyo): I think your the ugliest creature I've laid eyes on and the sluttiest too oh and our orders are rice cakes.

Sariah had the most hilarious face. She stomped away with your order. When she left you started laughing hysterically. Kyo saw you and smiled. For some reason he liked making you laugh and he was probably the only one who could. When your order came you guys ate and left the restraunt. It was almost sunset so that meant you would almost have to go back home.

(Kairi): Hey Kyo, how long have we've been friends.

(Kyo):Ten years.

(Kairi): Now that's what I call true frienship.

Kyo gave a small laugh.

(Kairi):And you're still the same Kyo-kyo I knew back then.

His cat ears popped out of his head in anger.

(Kyo): I told you not to call me that!

(Kairi): What? You want to fight about it?

You got into a fighting stance. He also got into a fighting stance. You were both about to attack when some stranger came up to you and wrapped his arm around your waist. You and Kyo both got off of your fighting stances and Kyo gave the guy a death glare. You looked at the stranger questioningly.

(Stranger): You're not supposed to hit girls.

The guy's hand started going lower than your waist. You started getting angry and you heard Kyo growl. He went up to the guy and pushed him away.

(Kyo): Back off!

(Stranger): Why should I?

(Kyo): Because if you don't I'll take you down!

The stranger looked as if he was deciding to leave or take the challenge.

(Stranger): Whatever.

He walked down the block. You looked at Kyo and smiled. Kyo always protected you even when you were small. Actually it was how you two met.

_xXFlashbackXx_

_You were about 6 and back then you didn't know how to fight and 3 bullies were picking on you.Your eyes got a little teary eyed from the mean things they were saying to you. _

_(Bully#1): Awwww, mommy's little girl wants to cry. _

_(Bully#2): Yeah, go back where you came from you cry baby. _

_(Bully#3): Go on! Run to your mommy and daddy. _

_That hit your soft spot since you didn't have parents. It made you even more sad and it made you want to cry more. Some of your hair shadowed your eyes. _

_(Bully#1):#irritated voice# Well? _

_You just stood there a few tears running down your face. Then one of them pushed to the ground. You got scraped a little. _

_(Bully#3): Get out of here! _

_You looked at them with teary yet angry eyes. They started walking towards you and you knew they were going to hurt you. You knew you were defenseless. You lay there. Your brain was telling you to run but you just sat there where they threw you because if you ran you'd just be doing what they wanted you to do. You closed your eyes as they neared you. Then you heard footsteps go in front of you. You looked up and saw an orange-haired boy about your age. _

_(Boy): Leave her alone! _

_You looked surprisingly at the boy who was defending you. _

_(Bully#1): Get out of the way kid! It's not you we want it's her! _

_They pointed at you. _

_(Boy): Well, if you want to get to her you're going to go through me. _

_The boy got into a fighting stance. The 3 bullies charged at the boy but they didn't have a chance against him. He was very skilled and he beat them up easily. After a while the bullies realized they couldn't possibly win this fight so they ran off. The boy wiped his hands in satisfacation. Then he turned around and stared at you. He put an arm to help you up and you took it. You wiped yourself up a bit. _

_(Kairi): Thank you. _

_(Boy): Those bullies had it coming. Are you alright? _

_(Kairi): I'm fine. _

_(Boy): My name is Kyo Sohma and your's? _

_(Kairi): Kairi Hiwatari. _

_You shookhands. _

_(Kyo): Where do you live Kairi? Then I can walk you home just in case those bullies come back. _

_You got sad. _

_(Kairi): I don't have a home. _

_(Kyo): Really? _

_You nodded yes. _

_(Kyo): You can come to my house if you want to. _

_You gave him a warm smile and nodded in agreement. You started walking to his house. _

_(Kairi): How did you learn how to fight like that? _

_(Kyo): I have a master that taught me. You want me to show you? _

_(Kairi): Yeah, I would love to learn. _

_xXEnd FlashbackXx_

Ever since then you lived with the Sohmas and Kyo taught you how to fight. You saw Kyo still giving the guy a death glare. Then you hugged him. He looked surprisingly at you with a small tinge on his cheeks. You stopped hugging him and smiled at him.

(Kyo):What was that for?

(Kairi): Nothing.

You started walking back to the house and Kyo followed.

(Kairi): Hey Kyo. Can you promise me something?

(Kyo): What?

(Kairi): Never change the way you are.

(Kyo): That's a promise I can guarantee.

You finally got back to the house.

(Kyo): We're back.

Then you heard voices coming from a room. You listened more carefully. You heard Haru's polite voice.

(Kairi): Well, Haru is here so that means Momiji is here too

You went to the room the noise was coming from.

(Kairi): Hey everybody!

You almost got tackled down by Momiji.

(Momiji): Kairi! I'm so glad to see you again.

(Kairi): Hey Momiji. I see you still wear girl's clothes.

(Momiji): I think they look better on me than boy's clothes.

You looked up and saw Hatsoharu sitting next to Yuki.

(Kairi): Hey Hatsoharu.

(Haru): Hello Kairi.

(Kairi): This is a nice renunion and all but I'm freaking tired so I'm going to bed.

You and Kyo went up the stairs and went to your rooms, which were right across from each other. You changed into your pj's real quickly and plopped unto your bed and fell asleep.

(Kairi): Ugh, school tommorow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Please review so I can know what you guys think


	2. Not so lucky anymore, are you?

Hey I'm back! With a new chapter to my Kyo story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Sad but true.

(Person):Talking #action#/action/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXChapter TitleXx-------.:Not so lucky anymore, are you:.

Next Day

You woke up and looked at your clock. You overslept! You got out of bed quickly and changed into uniform. (me: your uniform is like the girl's uniform but instead of a skirt you have pants: use your imagination!) You ran downstairs. You saw Kyo eating his breakfast and Shigure reading the paper.

(Kyo): Overslept?

(Kairi): Hm. You're just lucky you don't have to go to school.

You got all your stuff you needed to take together.

(Kairi): Where's Yuki?

(Shigure): He left earlier with a high school girl, I believe her name was Tohru Honda, she was almost as beautiful as you.

Then something heavy hit Shigure on the head.

(Shigure): You're so cruel Kairi.

(Kairi): That wasn't me.

Right now you were putting on your shoes in a hurry. (Kyo)/smirk/ I threw that.

He said in satisfication. You smiled and then you got your bookbag and ran out the door.

xXFF After SchoolXx

You were walking home with Yuki.

(Kairi): Man, that was boring!

(Yuki):Yes, I know.

(Kairi): I feel sorry for you Yuki. You had to come back to those fangirls.

(Yuki)/depressing sigh/ Yes.

You chuckled at his reaction.

(Kairi): Well Tohru seems nice.

(Yuki): She is.

You and Yuki got home and you threw all your stuff in your room and sat in the living room where Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were. Shigure asked about how was school and you and Yuki told you it was boring as hell.

(Shigure)/clap hands together/ I almost forgot Kyo you have to take your entrance exam to the high school today.

You gaped at Shigure and Kyo.

(Kairi): You're going to school?

(Kyo): Yeah.

(Kairi)/laugh/ Not so lucky anymore, are you?

(Kyo): Shut up!

(Shigure): Kyo get ready.

Kyo went upstairs and soon came downstairs dressed and so was everybody. You guys went to the highschool and waited outside the main office for them to call Kyo.

(Voice): Oh it's you two again.

You looked up and saw Tohru.

(Kairi): Hiya Tohru.

(Tohru):Hello Kairi and Yuki and who is this with you?

(Yuki): That's my cousin Kyo Sohma, don't mind his rudeness.

(Kyo): Why I outta...

But Kyo was interrupted by voice calling him to the main office to take the exam.

(Kyo)/sigh/ I don't see why I should take this stupid exam anyway.

(Kairi): Just take the exam you big baby.

You forcibly pushed him into the main office.

(Tohru): Well, I got to go to work.

(Kairi): Alright see ya.

Tohru left. After about 30 minutes Kyo finally came out all depressed.

(Kairi): What happened?

(Kyo): I passed.

You laughed at him. You all went home but half way there you and Kyo seperated from Yuki and Shigure to go get Kyo's uniform. You got to the uniform store and bought Kyo's uniform. You guys headed home.

(Kyo): Great. First, I have to go to school and now I have to wear this stupid uniform.

(Kairi): In life , Kyo, we have to do things we don't want to.

(Kyo): Hn.

Then you saw Hatsoharu and Momiji walking down the sidewalk towards you guys.

(Kyo)/sarcastically/ My day couldn't get any better could it?

(Kairi): Hey Haru and Momiji, what are you guys doing here?

(Haru): We're going to the uniform store to get our uniform.

(Kairi): So that means you're...

(Haru): Going to the high school. Yes we are.

You heard Kyo saying angry comments under his breath.You all walked home after getting Haru and Momiji's uniform. Obviously Momiji got the girl's uniform. You guys were almost home when Haru looked at Kyo.

(Kairi): #Oh no not this again#

You pushed Momiji out of the way.

(Haru): Kyo we still need to finish our battle.

(Kyo): No we don't!

(Haru): Oh yes we do.

(Kyo): Well, I'm not going to fight you!

Then Haru punched Kyo in the right cheek, which sent him flying a little ways.

(Kairi): And Black Haru is back.

You looked at Haru then he neared you. He wrapped his arm around your waist.

(Haru): Hey doll. You wanna have some fun?

You gave him a death glare. Then Kyo suddenly came and punched him. They were fighting.

(Kairi): This will take forever.

You walked up to both of them. You got Kyo by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. You went up to Haru and hit him, not too hard, on the side of his head.

(Haru): Huh? Oh, thank you Kairi.

(Kairi): No problem.

Kyo swiped his uniform from the floor and you two started walking home.

(Kairi): See ya tommorow you guys!

You guys finally got home. You guys ate dinner quickly and went up to bed. The last thought before you went to bed was

(Kairi): #Tommorow is going to be very interesting#

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Please review and thanks to the one person who reviewed my 1st chapter!

-animerocksmysocks


	3. What the heck were you guys thinking?

Hey I'm back! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Fruits Basket...

(Person):talking #thinking# >action>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter title.: First of all, what the heck were you guys thinking:.

xXNext DayXx

Luckily you did not oversleep this time. You took a shower, brushed hair, brushed teeth and etc. You went downstairs and found Kyo and Yuki already down there. You sat down next to Kyo and got some breakfast.

(Kyo): Man, I hate this uniform!

(Kairi): Too bad Kyo, you have to wear it.

You guys got to school and everybody was watching Kyo walk around because he was new. Then you saw two familiar faces down the hallway.

(Kairi): Haru, Momiji!

They noticed you and walked your way.

(Kyo): Oh great it's him again.

(Kairi): Let's not start anything here, Kyo, or else I'll start something with you.

(Kyo): Whatever.

Haru and Momiji finally made it with you guys but when Haru saw Yuki, he got closer to him. Then you heard the most annoying voices ever. It was Prince Yuki Fan Club. They did their dumb little dance and song. Then they stopped.

(Girl): Aah! That witch has come back and still has control over our Yuki! What shall we do?

(Kyo): Who the hell are they?

(Kairi): Yuki's Fan Club.

(Kyo): You mean the rat has a fan club?

You nodded. Then Haru looked at Kyo. You went up to Haru.

(Kairi): Don't even think about it Haru.

(Haru): But...

(Kairi): Not here. It's too dangerous. You might bump into somebody then Poof! Your secret is revealed.

(Haru): Yes, you are right Kairi.

Then along came the President with his two assistants.

(President): Ah it seems we have some new students.

(Kyo): Who the hell are you?

(President): I am Class President.

Then he looked Momiji.

(President): You are a boy, right?

(Momiji): Yup!

(President): Then you are breaking regulations. You are supposed to wear boy's uniform.

By this time Tohru had come along. Then Haru stepped up to the President and put an arm around his shoulder to talk to him.

(Haru): But imagine if Yuki was wearing the girl's uniform.

Then the President started daydreaming about it. You looked at him strangely. Then Haru went up to the assistants.

(Haru): And imagine when Momiji is older and he wears the boy's uniform.

The girls started daydreaming an older Momiji in the boy's uniform. The President got out of his daydream.

(President): Alright, I'll let it slide but I do not believe that, that is your true hair color. White and black, that's not natural.

(Haru): Really? Please come into my office.

Haru took the President to the bathroom. Then they came out. The Class President had a shocked face on.

(President): I have been proven wrong.

They walked away. You, Kyo, and Yuki were hanging your heads.

(Yuki): Idiot.

(Kyo): Stupid.

(Kairi): I can't believe he did that.

Tohru had no clue what happened and had a confusing look. You guys brought your heads up.

(Kairi): #This day has been more interesting than I would've thought#

Then the bell rang to go to your first class. The main office didn't have Kyo's schedule yet so for the day you and Kyo would have the same classes.

xXFF Last ClassXx

Every class so far you and Kyo made it barely in time. But the last class you guys got there early. Everybody crowded around Kyo and started saying stuff about him.

(Guy): He's related to Yuki Sohma?

(Girl): Yup he sure is. Kyo started to tense up with the huge crowd around him.

(Kyo): Leave me the heck alone!

He ran towards the window, opened it, and jamp out and landed outside. You looked outside and saw Kyo running.

(Kairi): #He's lucky he's a cat#

You ran down all the stairs and looked for Kyo outside. Then you found him leaning against a wall on another school building. You tapped him on the shoulder and he jamp backwards.

(Kyo): Oh, it's just you Kairi.

(Kairi): What's wrong, Kyo?

(Kyo): I'm still not used to this stupid new school and all these stupid people who keep asking questions.

(Kairi): Now you see what I go through everyday.

(Kyo): How do you stand it?

(Kairi): I'm not really sure. I guess I'm used to it.

(Kyo): I don't wanna go back into the class. They make my anger go higher with their stupid questions.

(Kairi): How about you go back in there with those idiots and after school you and me have a quick fight so you can blow some steam off.

(Kyo): You're on.

(Kairi): Cool, let's go. (me: tommorow is weekend for you guys).

xXAt homeXx

You and Kyo changed into your fighting clothes and had a quick fight. You both were evenly matched. You guys went back inside for dinner.

(Kairi): Hey, where's Yuki?

(Shigure): He went off to help Tohru with something.

After dinner you guys just sort of sat there.

(Kyo): Kairi, you are so weak!

(Kairi): Is that right cat boy?

(Kyo): Yeah you are! I couldn't believe how easy you were to fight! I could've finished you off at anytime!

(Kairi): That's because I was going easy on you so I won't kick your butt and hurt your pride! (me: for reference you guys are just play fighting. You and Kyo have never actually had a real fight or argument; actually there was one time)

_xXFlashbackXx_

_You and Kyo were about 7 years old. Kyo was teaching you how to fight but you were having some trouble and kept messing up. Kyo was getting tired of having to teach you over and over. _

_(Kyo): No! This is how you do it! _

_He showed you how to do the move. You tried it again but you messed up again. _

_(Kyo): You stupid girl! Can't you even do that move? _

_He then noticed you were sitting on your knees and hanging your head low. He looked at you questioningly. (_

_Kairi): I'm sorry. _

_(Kyo): What did you say? _

_(Kairi): I'm sorry. Then he saw tears fall into the ground and get absorbed. That made Kyo feel guilty. He knelt down in front of you. _

_(Kyo): It's ok you don't need to apologize. It's my fault for getting mad at you. _

_Then he brought a hand to your face and wiped the rest of the tears away. (_

_Kyo): Come on lets try it again. _

_You both got up and he showed you how to do the move._

_xXEnd FlashbackXx_

(me: Where were we? Oh yeah you said you were going easy on him so you won't kick his butt and hurt his pride)

(Kyo): Sure! Why don't we settle right now!

(Kairi): Bring it on Kyo-Kyo!

(Kyo): Don't call me that!

(Kairi): Whatever, you stupid cat!

(Kyo): We'll see who's stupid!

You and Kyo were about to fight when you heard a cough from the entrance of the house. You and Kyo both looked at the door.

(Kyo): What do you want? You stupid rat!

Then you both noticed that Tohru was with him and there was luggage with them.

(Yuki): Well, you two have certainly made a good impression.

(Kairi): I bet we have.

You and Kyo sat back down

(Tohru): So, you live with the Sohma family, Kairi?

(Kairi): Yup! For ten years.

(Tohru): Wow! That's a long time! How did you meet them?

(Kairi): I met him when I was six.

You pointed to Kyo.

(Tohru): How did you meet him?

(Kairi): There was bullies picking on me and that was back then when I didn't know how to fight and Kyo protected me and scared them off. Then from then on we became best friends and he taught me how to fight.

She nodded in understanding.

(Kyo): What's the luggage for?

(Yuki): I found her out in the forest in a tent and I offered if she would like to live with us.

You and Kyo almost choked on the drinks you were drinking. You gained your composure.

(Shigure): Yes, I invited her. You then smacked Shigure on the head for being a pervert.

(Shigure): Why do you have to be so cruel, Kairi?

(Yuki): Tohru, do you want some help with your luggage?

(Shigure): I'll help.

Then Kyo smacked Shigure on the head.

(Shigure): What was that for?

(Kyo): For being a sick pervert.

(Yuki): I'll help Tohru.

They went upstairs and then Yuki came downstairs.

(Yuki): She's asleep.

(Kairi): First of all, what the heck were you guys thinking?

(Yuki): We were thinking about shelter for her.

(Kairi): But Yuki, what if she finds out?

(Shigure): You found out didn't you?

(Kairi): Yeah but if she lives with us she's going to have to visit...Akito, like I did and it wasn't pleasant and very hard to convince him to let me stay.

(Yuki): We knew about all of this when we decided to let her stay.

(Shigure): We think Akito will let her stay.

(Kairi): Let's hope your plan doesn't backfire.

All this time Tohru was sleeping peacefully unknowing what is to come in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and flames are accepted also! See ya later! Oh yeah. I'm using my nickname from now on seeing as my username is too long.

-Yuki (me: holy crap! I just noticed that my nickname is the same as Yuki's from Fruits Basket: I know I'm dumb)


	4. Anger,Confusion,and Akito

Hello everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Title:Anger,Confusion, and Akito

xXTwo days later, MondayXx

You, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were walking to school. Luckily, Tohru hasn't found out about the zodiac curse placed on the Sohmas but you knew she would find out sooner or later, Kyo had finally got his schedule. You guys had 4 classes together.

xXFF Last ClassXx

You and Kyo were walking the hallways and you very busy with all the stuff you were carrying.

"Kairi, where's Room 209?" Kyo asked you.

"Um...over there somewhere." You replied.

You pointed a direction and Kyo left. You were still busy with the papers. You were a little early so you dropped all your stuff on your desk and fixed them there. Then a thought occurred to you.

"What did Kyo ask me?"

You then got into deep thought, trying to think what question Kyo asked. Then your head started hurting.

"Ah! What does it matter? I bet it wasn't that important!"

You then started fixing your stuff again.

xXFF After SchoolXx

You were waiting for Kyo and Yuki, not Tohru though because she had to go to work. Then you saw Yuki come.

"Where's Kyo?" You asked with a hint of worry in your voice.

"I don't know."

You looked around for him.

"I guess he went home without us.Lets go home."

You and Yuki walked home and finally got there. When you went inside you looked for Kyo. The last place you checked was his room.

"Where is he?"

You got into deep thinking. Then you smacked yourself in the head. You knew where he was. You found your way up to the roof and found Kyo sitting there looking at the sky. You got up and walked towards him. When he heard your footsteps he got up and stared at you. You walked closer to him.

"Hey Kyo."

He gave you an angry look and then he jamp from the roof to the ground and went into the house. You were confused. You jamp from the roof and quickly followed him. When you went inside you found him in the living room with Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru. You walked up to him.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kyo asked a bit angrily.

"No! Hence the question why are you mad at me?"

"You humiliated me!"

"How?"

"You gave me the wrong directions to the class and when I went in and the teacher asked why I was late I said I got lost and everybody laughed at me! Then he asked me who gave me the directions I told him a girl named Kairi and they laughed at me!"

"I'm sorry Kyo."

"You humiliated me!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

You turned around and stomped away angrily. You got of the house and headed towards the forest. You walked pretty deep into the forest. You stopped and just stood there. Then you heard a twig break you turned around and saw Akito!

"Akito! What are you doing here?"

"I fancied a stroll."

He may have sounded polite but you saw his eyes were full of evil. You looked at him questioningly trying to read his next move. Then you heard a gun shot and a horrible pain shot through your leg.You fell to the ground and grabbed your leg. You looked down and saw blood on your leg and your vision was getting a little blurry. You saw Akito aim the gun at you again. Then again the gun shot came but this time it got your arm. You let out a scream of pain. You saw Akito leave through the trees.

xXKyo's PovXx

After you told Kairi that she humiliated her she stomped out of there. Then you heard the front door slam shut. Everybody in the living room just stared at you.

"She humiliated me!"

"But she said she was sorry." Yuki replied.

Then everything went quite and you just sat there. Then you gave an expesarated sigh. You got up, got a jacket, and went to find her. You went outside.

"Kairi!"

There was no answer.

"Kairi!"

Still no answer. He then saw footprints leading to the forest. He was heading towards the forest when he heard gunfire. Your head shot up at the sound. It had come from the forest. After a while you heard another one but along with it came a scream of pain.

"Kairi?"

You ran into the forest. You ducked low branches of trees and jumped tree roots. You went through some more trees then you came to a small clearing and found Kairi lying on the ground with blood on her leg and arm. You ran up to her and kneeled next to you.

xXNormal PovXx

"Kyo...what are you doing here?" You said in a weak voice

"I came to...apologize.I'm sorry for yelling it's just I don't like being made fun of."

"I know Kyo-kyo".

"Yeah like on I need to take you home and we'll call Hatori."

He picked you up (bridal style) and took you to the house as quick as possible. When he finally got there everybody asked him what happened but Kyo just ignored them and told them to call Hatori and he told Tohru to clean your wounds until Hatori got there. Everybody did their job. Then Hatori finally got there. He finished cleaning your wounds for Tohru and bandaged your arm and leg. He asked you what happened and you explained to him about Akito. Then he left to tell the others what happened. You heard Kyo yell from below.(me: you're on the second floor)

"That bastard Akito! I'll get him for this!"

You heard him trying to go after Akito but you heard people stopping him. You chuckled at Kyo's reaction. He cared so much for you.

"Same old Kyo-kyo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's it! Please review and flames are accepted. Tell me if you don't like second person and want me to change it third person.


End file.
